


The Scrapbook

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has an idea for a new project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scrapbook

"Derek, I’m back," Kira called into their apartment. She had just gotten home from driving Scott to the airport- he had an Alpha conference in New York- and she was bored. The returning ride had started with awesome blasted music, but then the radio failed her and she cursed Derek’s decision to get a day job. Silly conforming, wanting to fit into their new neighborhood werewolf. As if the triad would ever really fit in; Mr. Reynolds from the second floor still gave them looks, and Kira wasn’t sure if it was because of the polyamory, interracial dating, or the sounds that sometimes escaped their apartment. (She was betting on all three.) Whatever. Derek was enjoying his work as a yoga instructor, and it had certainly helped him find a sort of peace within himself. Kira and Scott had encouraged him to use the living room whenever he wanted, and he rolled his eyes and acquiesced, often pulling a more sexual pose when they came by. (Scott had choked on air the first time he did that.)

Scott had a lot on his plate as the sole Alpha in the north half of California- apparently the True Alpha thing was a big deal- yet he still found some time to run a small clinic for canines. Kira took a leaf from Derek’s new book of peace, and decided to go into photography, an old passion of hers. She tended to do macro photography, but occasionally she went further out. For Christmas one year, she’d taken her wolves’ portraits in each of their forms and in between. They were her favorite work yet, and today she wanted to go back to photographing her partners, or Derek at least.

Derek gave her neck the usual snuffle and kiss greeting before speaking, “Scott made his flight then?”

Kira grinned, “Yeah, next time I don’t think he’ll be out drinking with Stiles the night before. He didn’t even get out of bed until noon.”

"Way to be a living alarm clock," Derek joked, sitting on their squishy leather couch.

Kira joined him a beat later, “Like you’re any better. Remember the time we were late for breakfast with Cora, because, and I quote, ‘you two were just so cute all cuddled up and sleeping’?”

"Mhmm, I could bring up the pizza incident," he paused and Kira playfully shoved him, "but I don’t need to. What’s on your mind?"

"I’d like to photograph you again," Kira said, the words coming out in a quiet rush.

Derek cocked his head, “You’re always welcome to do that.”

"Naked," Kira added with a light flush.

Derek hesitated a moment, and Kira tacked on quickly, “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I was just thinking it could be cool to try more erotic stuff.”

"Would it go up in the gallery?" he asked.

"No! It’d only be for you, Scott, and me. I was thinking it would be cool to make a little kinky scrapbook for us," Kira said.

Derek smirked, “So you’ll be in the photos too?”

"About a third," Kira teased.

"Sure. Do you want to shoot before or after dinner?" Derek asked, glancing at the clock.

"Before, it keeps a time constraint on it," Kira said, getting her camera off her desk in the next room over.

Kira came back with the camera, “Would here be most comfortable?”

"You don’t want to use our bedroom?" he asked.

Kira wore a light devilish smile, “I was hoping you might do a few yoga poses for me.”

Derek chuckled, shucking his shirt, “Yeah, the carpet’s softer in here.”

Kira swapped lenses, and got her camera set while Derek stripped, and she felt her excitement building. The trio had done some voyeurism play, especially if one of them had to travel, but they hadn’t done much in person. Scott was too enthusiastic to watch without joining, and Derek felt like he was being punished when he was only allowed to watch but close enough to touch. Kira didn’t have the restraint when her two men went at it, and she didn’t try to build any up.

"Which pose should I start with?" Derek asked once he was nude.

"Whichever you feel like. If you wanna shorten your morning warm up, and hold each pose for three seconds, that would work well," Kira said.

Derek nodded, and his head tilted back, stretching his arms up to the ceiling.

Kira took the gorgeous shot with a smile- this was definitely going to be a fun project.


End file.
